Samurai Megazord
Origins Part 2 |lastepisode = Samurai Forever|power = 14,000,000}} In Power Rangers Samurai, the five Samurai Rangers' Folding Zords can combine into the Samurai Megazord. They pilot the Zords by writing the kanji for "super" (超, chō). The Rangers can combine the Zords into the Samurai Megazord by writing the kanji for "unite" (合, gō) It can summon a katana and a shield, resembling their Samurai disks, for protection. It resembles an ancient samurai. The FoldingZords are modeled after Japanese 'origami' (folded art). They can be accessed by using symbol power on the mini emblem modes of their zords, and transforming the Spin Swords into Mega Blades which turns them into their Mega Mode forms. Once in the cockpits of each FoldingZord, the rangers, use their Spin Sword discs (now independent of the Spin Swords), lock them onto their control panels and use them to execute certain commands. The Mega Blades fold and become joysticks. Super Attacks are performed with the Samuraizer. The rangers originally used their individual zords to battle until Jayden made the call for a combined form . While each zord has a cockpit, with its own control panel, the rangers use a single cockpit with all five core rangers together once in Megazord form. Though not normally seen, the Samurai Megazord can function without its helmet. When a Ranger is in Super Mega Mode, they can call out all the FoldingZords necessary for the Samurai Megazord without the other Rangers. During the final battle against Master Xandred, the Gigazord was called upon but the auxiliary zords were sent flying one-by-one, leaving only the Samurai Megazord remaining. Using all their symbol power, the Samurai Rangers charged the Megazord's sabre and struck Xandred fatally. However, after boasting that the Nighlok threat would always reemerge, Xandred exploded and took the Megazord with him. It was used to finish off Scorpionic, Rofer, Doubletone, Rhinosnorus, and Master Xandred. FoldingZords Lion FoldingZord The Red Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles an origami lion. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a pentagonal emblem mode with the symbol for fire '火'. It can break free from this form when Jayden summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Jayden can use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. On its own it can perform flamebird like attacks. It attacks with Pentagonal Fury, covering its body in fire and launch at the enemy. It also forms the head and main body of the Samurai Megazord. It also was solely used to defeat Tooya and Fiera. Dragon FoldingZord The Blue Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles a Chinese origami dragon. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a hexagonal emblem mode with the symbol for water '水'. It can break free from this form when Kevin summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Kevin can use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. On its own it can spew blue fire as an attack. It also forms the left leg and helmet of the Samurai Megazord. Turtle FoldingZord The Pink Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles an origami turtle. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a circular emblem mode with the symbol for sky '天'. It can break free from this form when Mia summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Mia can use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. It also forms the right arm of the Samurai Megazord. The Dragon FoldingZord is capable of throwing the Turtle Zord as an attack. Bear FoldingZord The Green Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles an origami bear. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a square emblem mode with the symbol for wood '木'. It can break free from this form when Mike summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Mike can use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. It rears up on its hind legs to maul enemies. It can form the right leg of the Samurai Megazord. Ape FoldingZord The Yellow Samurai Ranger's Zord that resembles an origami ape. It is usually stored as a handheld device in a triangular emblem mode with the symbol for earth '土'(although in the episode Sticks and Stones, it is seen as a necklace around her sister’s neck).It can break free from this form when Emily summons it, acting like a toy-sized zord. Using the Samuraizer, Emily can use symbol power on it and grow it to zord-size. It can form the left arm of the Samurai Megazord. Other Combinations While the Samurai Megazord is the basic Megazord for this group of rangers, they can add on other Zords in order to form more-powerful Megazord combinations. *When the rangers first tried to form the Megazord, Kevin mistakenly tries to form the Megazord without Jayden, ultimately leading to them stacking their zords on top of each other in shape-form in a formation that resembled a totem pole. * The Samurai Battlewing can combine with it to form Battlewing Megazord. The Battlewings components also form Samurai artillery for the Samurai Megazord. **The BeetleZord combines with it to form Beetle Blaster Megazord. **The SwordfishZord combines with it to form Swordfish Fencer Megazord. **The TigerZord combines with it to form''' Tiger Drill Megazord'. * The OctoZord can combine with it to form '''Octo Spear Megazord'. * The SharkZord can combine with it to form Samurai Shark Megazord. * The ClawZord can combine with it to form the Claw Armor Megazord. * The Lion Zord component of the Samurai Megazord can be replaced with the torso and upper body of the LightZord, which forms the Samurai Lightzord. * The Samurai Battlewing, OctoZord, ClawZord, and BullZord can combine with it to form the Samurai Gigazord. In addition, the Samurai Gigazord can combine with the SharkZord to form the Samurai Shark Gigazord, in which said zord acts as a sword. Legendary Ranger Devices }} See Also * Samurai Megazord/toys- list of Samurai Megazord toys Category:Megazord Category:Samurai Category:Zords (Samurai) Category:Zords (Super Samurai) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Sentient Zords